


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by MadameJellyfish



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alcohol, Hook-Up, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJellyfish/pseuds/MadameJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long night of work, and Isaac is about to clock out for the night when he catches a figure skulking about outside. It's Soujirou. Why the heck is he out there, and would it be so bad if he invited him up for a drink...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for defiling the Sooj

It was a late night for Isaac.

The clock had just struck midnight, ringing in Thursday with a muffled _gong_ , and the Black Sword Knights’ guild hall of had been quiet for a couple hours now. The rowdy men had gone to bed early in preparation for a hard day of training coming up, but Isaac had only just finished making the schedule for tomorrow. Normally he would have let Rezarick take care of it but tonight Isaac had given him an early leave as he seemed to be coming down with a cold. Without his second-in-command, the training regimen had taken an extra two hours to complete and, having a full day of work ahead of him, he was more than ready to knock out.

He would have loved to go straight to bed, but Isaac had a routine and wouldn't be able to relax without going through the motions.

He changed into his pajamas, a t-shirt and a pair of black flannel pants, dropping his armor and tomorrow's clothes in an organized mess on the floor at the foot of his bed. He was used enough to his room to be able to find everything in the morning darkness. He had it down to a science.

Now, it’d gotten too warm in his room. The guild hall's heater was permanently set to a specific temperature for the winter months and couldn't be adjusted much, so Isaac usually left his window open during the day to combat the constant onslaught of heat. But today he’d forgotten to do that, and now he was feeling extra drowsy and stupid. Instead of just opening a window, however, he decided to use this chance to get some fresh air.

Grabbing a thin blanket off the floor and carelessly draping it around his shoulders, he opened the door to the balcony outside his room and walked out barefoot onto the concrete patio. Leaving the door open, he pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pajama pocket and popped one out.

Just one.

It was a horrible habit, he knew that, and being sucked into the game should have stopped it completely, but the cigs in Elder Tales were just for show and had no addictive qualities. It was just that going through the motions had reminded him so much of his life back on Earth, and, sometimes, a little comfort from home once in a while helped him keep things in balance. Thank God though, the cigs here actually tasted somewhat like their earthly counterparts, unlike the tasteless, computer-made game food.

Brushing the fresh snow off the railing, he leaned his elbow on the cold metal and struck a match to light his cigarette. He flicked the burnt match into the street below, brought the cigarette to his lips and took one long drag, savoring the contrast of hot smoke against frigid air, and looked out at the city.

His balcony looked over the street the building was located on, but if he looked to the left, he could see the field that his guild used for fighting practice. It was a sight for sore eyes, especially for people like Isaac, who tired easily from living in a city twenty-four-seven. It was why he had picked this space out for his own, small, guild. The guild hall was located in a rather quiet neighborhood in Akiba, closer to the edge of the city and overlooking a large field on one side. It wasn't very tall compared to the rest of the city but was still a modest six stories. They fit perfectly here in this part of town, and Isaac didn't have to sacrifice his own personal comfort for the convenience of the city. It was a good trade-off.

He looked back up the street, letting his eyes follow the road until it vanished on the horizon between the buildings lining each side. Even though the street lamps lit the area beneath him and moonlight filled the sky, it was dark down below. On the sidewalks and in the street rested a thick blanket of snow.  It was only mid-November but it had already snowed several times now. Since this particular street was very residential, no one had taken the time to shovel it extensively. The area by the door was cleared but in the lonelier parts of the street the snow banks were up to three feet high.

By now, his cigarette had shrunk to less than two inches. _Perfect timing_. He had cooled off enough and was more than ready to crawl into his warm bed. Those flannel sheets sounded very enticing right now. He was about to put out the smoke and head back inside when, out of the darkness, he heard a quiet melody.

Someone was whistling.

 _Who the hell would want to be out in the cold at this hour?_ Isaac thought, and turned around back towards the street to try and find the source of the whistling. The shrill tune was closer now, and Isaac found that he recognized the tune. It was the theme that played on the _Elder Tales_ title screen, back when it was just a game. What a nostalgic thing to hear after so many months.

Suddenly, the whistling turned into cheerful humming, and now came from right beneath Isaac.

His curiosity peaked, Isaac leaned over the railing as far as he could, and looked straight down and to the right. Six stories below his feet, small figure came into the light of the street lamp. He focused his eyes, trying to see better, and then saw who it was. His breath caught in his throat. He'd know that obnoxiously bright turquoise haori anywhere. It was Soujirou Seta.

Forgetting himself, his mouth carelessly dropped open, and out fell his cigarette, landing in the snow bank down below. _Of course it's Seta_. Isaac had seen him pass by the area several times before, and always late at night. _Why does he always walk alone here at midnight? Doesn't that kid ever sleep?_ Isaac felt his face heat up, in spite of himself.

He didn't know what exactly it was about Seta that got him worked up. Maybe it was the relentless reminder of his extreme popularity with girls. Maybe it was how his demeanor could change at the drop of a pin, how he could go from cheerful and easy one second to vengeful and bloodthirsty the next.

 _Maybe_ , and much more likely, it was his irritating fondness and knack for finding ways to get under Isaac's skin.

Whatever the reason, the tiny samurai still invaded his thoughts on a day-to-day basis.

He didn't often get the chance to talk to Seta. Before the Round Table Alliance was formed, he had once offered Seta the chance to merge his guild, the West Wind Brigade, with his Black Sword Knights. He knew Seta was a fighter, deep down. He and his guild would have been a perfect addition to the Knights. Seta had wavered on this offer but, unfortunately, he had ultimately declined Isaac. A pity, but he'd moved on. Or so he thought. Despite everything, Isaac still found himself curious about the kid's true personality. He couldn't _really_ be a natural ditz, could he?

Well, here was a golden opportunity to find out right in front of him, and he was going to seize it.

“Oooii! Seta!!” Isaac finally called out to the kid, who jumped at suddenly being called out and frantically looked around him before actually looking up.

“Isaac!” He shouted up into the night, cupping a small hand around his mouth and waving his arm so hard it looked like it’d fall off. "What are you doing outside so late? You're gonna get sick!" Isaac was sixty feet off the ground but he could still see Seta smiling up at him as he drew his haori tighter around him.

"Are you seriously telling me that right now? You're fifty blocks away from your guild!"

 "Don't worry about me! I'm not nearly as busy as you are. I'm fi-hi-hi-haCHOO." He actually jumped when he sneezed.

_God. Even his sneezes are cute._

"Don't give me that, Seta, you're not fine. Look at you! Is that all you're wearing?"

"Well, it's not _all_ I'm wearing, Isaac-san!” He yelled back up, purposefully drew out every syllable of Isaac's name. “Did you, perhaps, think I was naked under this?" he teased as he coyly lifted the lapel of his haori, revealing nothing but his usual kimono. Isaac couldn't be sure, since he was so far away, but he thought he saw Seta wink and stick his tongue out playfully. Isaac resisted the impulse to stutter.

"Oi, cut that out. It's too late for your sass." Months ago, he would've faltered and blushed at Seta's relentless teasing and suggestions but now he was far too used to it. He would never admit it but he was rather proud that he had grown to be a lot more unflappable as a person. "If you're not going anywhere, why don't you just go home and get to sleep. You're going to catch a cold!"

"Okay, okay! I didn't know you cared so much little old me, haha!” He swayed back and forth on his heels as he spoke. “Well, if that's all, I'll just be on my way then. " He put his hands together and turned away back towards the night.

Why Isaac said what he said next, he still didn't know.

"Oi, Seta! You're looking far too aimless walking around alone like this. Why don't you come upstairs?"

Seta looked surprised for a second, his eyes open wide and his mouth hanging agape a little, but then he smirked once more and brought a finger to his lips playfully.

"Ohh? Is this a proposition now?"

"Stop that. It's cold out. Come up and have a drink with me before I turn in for the night." Isaac didn't know where he was going with this, but for some reason his mouth kept running. There was no stopping himself. Surely Seta would think it weird. After all, they never hung out outside of their Round Table meetings-

"Okay."

Whoa. He hadn't actually expected him to say yes.

"Huh?" he heard himself question out loud.

"I'm coming up! Please let me in!" and he started towards the front door.

Panicking slightly at this unexpected turn of events, Isaac rushed back through his room, clumsily throwing open his door, not bothering to close it after himself, and out into the hallway. He lumbered down all six flights of stairs, tripping over his own feet, and scrambled across the foyer to let Seta in.

He opened the door, and there he was, right where he left him, still all smiles.

"Ah! That was fast!" Isaac didn't like the sly way Seta was looking at him. The fake-jovial face he wore was starting to piss him off and regret began to creep in.

"Didn't want ya to wait too long. S'cold." Isaac muttered, embarrassed. He averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, no, thank you! Pardon the intrusion..." Seta said apologetically, stepping over the threshold and closing the door. The cold chill vanished almost instantly but Isaac could see it still clung to Seta, who was shivering a little and rubbing his arms. "Wow! It's really hot in here. Are you sensitive to the cold, Isaac-san?"

"Shut up. Heater's broken. Only has one setting." Why was everything suddenly embarrassing?

"Is that setting 'hell?'"

"Y’know, I can kick your tiny butt right back out into the snow."

"Ha-ha, hey, you're the one who invited me in! You wouldn't go back on an invitation, you're too nice for that, I-saac-san." Again, he patronizingly enunciated each syllable of Isaac's name. Isaac couldn't even respond to that. His temper was flaring up in spite of himself and his shoulders tensed, trying not to give into his growing embarrassment. He clenched his hands into fists, biting back the urge to lash out. _So much for unflappable_.

"Ssssooo. Are we just going to stand in the hallway, or is this where you prefer to hang out?" Crap. He had been so focused on not fucking up this encounter that he didn't realize they had been standing in silence for half a minute now. Luckily, he was able to recover quickly.

"Ah. It's er… Up this way." Isaac led him to foot of the staircase. "At the top of the stairs."

Together, they started walking up. The quiet was really starting to settle in now. With every step the tension grew thicker and thicker and his legs heavier and heavier. _Tch! Why did I have to choose to live on the top floor? When will Roderick invent a damn elevator already?!_

After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached the landing at the stop of the staircase. Isaac led Seta over to the still open door that led to his room. Putting his hand on the frame out of habit as he went through the doorway, he leaned back and made sure Seta was following.

"It’s here."

Being back in his cold room, Isaac felt control return to him and the apprehensive anxiety started to fade. He was in his element once again- for all of two seconds. A gust of icy wind cut through the room and he shuddered violently. _Shit! It's cold_ _!_ Realizing he had also left the balcony door open, Isaac hobbled quickly over to shut the door. He was determined to play the perfect host.

“Dammit. The snow blew in. Sorry, hold on...” The balcony door clicked shut, cutting off the wind. Isaac roughly smeared the snow into the carpet with his foot, willing it to melt and dry faster.  He looked sheepishly back at Seta.

"Sorry, I uh, let it get too cold in here.”

“Ha-ha, no, it’s fine.”

“Want me to light a fire? I'm gonna light a fire. Hope you don't mind."

"No, no go ahead."

Feeling bad about keeping Seta cold, he hurriedly dragged the two armchairs in his room to face the fireplace, and then threw in three small logs and some newspaper. He bent down to light a match but his fingers were still stiff from the cold and shaky from nerves, causing Isaac to burn himself at first, dropping the match and swearing curtly. The second match struck just fine, and he successfully lit a fire.

"It may be hot in here already, or at least it will be, once the heat takes over again, but the cold'll probably seep in anyway.” Soujirou didn’t respond right away. “It's a cold night, tonight…after all," he added, clumsily. He looked behind him and did a double take. Seta was still standing in the open door.

"Well, don't stand in the doorway, Seta, come in already and close the door. Don’t wanna wake the guild." He turned back to fan the flames and he heard the door close behind him. He didn't hear any footsteps behind him though so he jumped when Seta spoke again, this time, right behind him.

"You can call me Soujirou, you know, Isaac."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Seta.' 'Soujirou' is... fine. I already call you 'Isaac' after all." He looked uncharacteristically shy as he said this, rubbing his hands together under his sleeves.

"Well it's not like I made a last name for my game avatar or anything Set- Er, Sou...jirou?" Soujirou blushed a little but still smiled and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Thank you."

"Mm." Isaac grunted. This was getting weird. He was used to Set- _Soujirou_ being an obnoxious little shit or a cold killer. This sudden distant attitude was really throwing him off. What was he thinking? Just what plane of thought had he been on when Isaac had called out to him? _People don’t usually go on solitary night walks in the bitter cold unless something’s bothering them real bad_. He kept poking the fire needlessly as he wondered this, but it was burning properly now and he couldn't conveniently put off acknowledging Soujirou anymore.

"Anyway,” he hesitantly broke the silence and stood up, “can I get you anything to drink? I have tea, water, coffee, juice-"

"Ac-tually…" Soujirou interjected slowly, putting his pointer fingers together. "Might we have saké? It seems more... appropriate right now, doesn't it?" There was an odd sparkle in his eye and his lips were pursed in a tight, expectant smile.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Oh? What's this? Had a bad day? Need to unwind?"

"Welllll..." He grimaced and looked shiftily to the right.

"Hey, I won't press, don't worry.” He said, waving a hand. “Don't do that shifty-eyes thing. It gives me the creeps."

"Haha, um. Thank you. Sorry." Soujirou looked very relieved, but also like he was holding back a lot. Isaac recognized that look. He'd worn that expression himself countless times before. It was probably why he had a hard time relating to people, or why he could never hold down a steady girlfriend for too long. Shaking it off, Isaac walked over to a short cabinet to the left of the fireplace. He pulled out a bottle of saké and two small cups and set them down on the end table between the chairs. He didn't have any coasters but then, he didn't really care about protecting the wood anyway.

"Thank you."

"Mm."

The room grew quiet again and they both took slow, awkward sips of their saké.

 _This sucks! This is the worst! Why did I invite him up? What was I thinking?! There's no way he wants to be here!!_ Isaac glanced at Soujirou, desperate for any social cues in his expression, and saw his face contort a little, his nose slightly scrunching up and his eyes squinting. He brought his cup down to his lap immediately after, sticking his tongue out.

"You okay there, Souji?" Soujirou jumped in his seat and his eyes went wide. The corner of his mouth twitched and stretched into a wry grin. Somewhat mechanically, he turned his head to respond.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little bitter that's all," he reassured. The parched and pained look in his face wouldn't fool even the most oblivious person in the world, but Isaac refrained from commenting much on it.

"Well it's a more dry wine, so it's not gonna be sweet, you know?"

"Ah, right. Right." Soujirou went quiet again and hid behind his tiny cup, making like he was taking another small sip, but Isaac saw now that he was pretending to drink.

 _Oh my gosh this kid is a total noob has he ever even_ tasted _alcohol before?! That's...adorable..._

"You don't look like you're used to this."

"No, no," Soujirou said quickly, looking a little panicked again, "it's all fine! You just gotta get used to it, right?"

Isaac didn’t believe that excuse for a second. "You've never drank before, have you?"

"O-of course I have! Just not... this particular... saké..."

"I don't believe you."

"I drink all the time!"

Isaac narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. _I'm gonna crack this kid like an egg. He's being really weird tonight._ Sure enough, Soujirou's hardened, insistent face faltered and his strained smile drooped into a grimace.

"Okay, fine." He relented and took a deep breath before speaking again. "In the real world, before the apocalypse, I was a couple months away from turning 20. I'd never actually had a sip of alcohol before I came into the game..." he admitted.

"Really? Never? You're already out of high school though, right?" Isaac was still surprised at how easy that had been. Something was definitely up. Soujirou usually had more resolve than that.

"Yeah, I’m already at university right now, but nope. I was a very 'good' kid as far as that was concerned."

"Ho?” Isaac hummed smugly. “Somehow I feel very inclined to believe that." Soujirou glared at him, forcing a pinched smile through furrowed brows, embarrassed at being called out. He continued to speak though.

"At university, I was surrounded by a lot of people who were into that sort of thing, you know, heavy drinking, partying, and the like, but... That sort of thing never sat right with me. I got left behind a lot and so I ended up playing _so much_ Elder Tales. I know that's...kinda weird but..." He tried to drain the rest of his sake but only managed to get half of the remaining drink down, his entire body cringing. It took him a few seconds to recover and laid his face in his palm. Were the effects of the alcohol already beginning to take over? _Heh. That was fast. He really is innocent_.

"Nah, I get it, I get it. I mean- I worked in construction back in the real world. A grown-ass man, and I still played this game religiously. What does that say about me?" Isaac leaned over to refill Soujirou's cup.

"Ha-ha. I think it says you're weird." Soujirou smirked impishly.

"Why you little-" His fingers twitched in irritation and the bottle slipped. He grasped at the bottle over and over again as it kept eluding his grasp, but he finally got a hold of it again, narrowly avoiding disaster. Soujirou didn't move an inch to help him and just sat there, laughing into his hand. This kid was going to get it...

" _Anyway_ ,” Soujirou forced himself to recover and stop laughing. “My birthday was back in July, after we'd gotten sucked into the game. I finally turned twenty and I asked Nazuna to help me celebrate. She's very experienced with... well, drinking, you know, and I thought she'd be able to throw a great party! I tried not to let on how excited I was about my first drink but she probably saw right through me... like many people seem to do apparently. _Well_ , I was sorely disappointed that night as her drink of choice for that night was beer."

"Hah, you hate beer? Who hates beer??"

"Well, I was hoping for something a bit more sweet or refined. Like saké! You know?” His face slouched again. “...Though it turns out, sadly, that saké tastes terrible too... so much for my image of being the perfect samurai of old." He looked to the side dejectedly. “Looks like this is one thing that'll take me a while to get used to...” Isaac could practically see the gloomy aura surrounding him. No way. He wasn't going to let the kid stay in this funk.

"Well, you can start getting used to it right now. Screw it, just down the thing."

"But, Isaac, it's supposed to be sipped slowly-"

"And you hate it. Better to down it in one go and skip to getting drunk. Don't worry, it wasn't expensive, this is a video game after all."

“This seems like a bad idea...” Isaac waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine! Just go for it. If it really sucks, I've got stuff you can eat to get rid of the taste.” Isaac leaned back, eyes closed, and drained his third small cup. “Just count to three. I believe in you.” He grinned

"Alright, well, if you say so. Here goes! I hope you're prepared to take responsibility when this goes horribly wrong, Isaac." His eyes glinted mischievously and he stared at the drink, determined to win against the offending liquid. Isaac heard Soujirou mutter “1...2...3” and he tipped his head back fast, plugging his nose with his fingers so he wouldn't smell or taste it, and tried to down the drink in one go.

He failed miserably. He accidentally inhaled a few drops and now he was stuck with a whole cupful of the nasty swill in his mouth. Fighting the reflex to cough, Soujirou let some of the saké dribble out of the corners of his mouth. He turned desperately to Isaac with tears in his eyes. His face screamed,  “ _HELP ME!!”_

"Come on, Sou, just swallow it! I promise you won't die." Soujirou shook his head.

"The faster you swallow it, the faster I can give you something to chase it with."

His eyes were turning red now but he squinted them anyway, mustered up that willpower that everyone admired him for, and finally forced himself to swallow. He gasped for breath, coughing at last, and stuck his tongue out, trying to scratch the taste off with his teeth. He looked like a puppy that’d just eaten a lemon.

" _BLEAGH!!_ Why! _Why_ would people drink that?"

"Because some people actually enjoy it and, y’know, the tradition behind it. O' course, most of 'em are probably at least thirty. Here, eat this” He passed Soujirou a pack of cookies. “I promise next time I'll have peppermint schnapps.”

"Hahaha thanks. And _next_ time I'll be smarter about drinks."

“I'll hold you to that!” and Isaac refilled both of their cups again.

They lapsed into another silence, this time, a lot more comfortable, thanks to the excitement from Soujirou's first drink. Isaac relaxed, sipping on more saké, and watched Soujirou alternate between munching on the cookies and trying as hard as could to match Isaac in drinking. His determination was unfortunately ruined by the nibbling. The taste was still too strong for him. It was all just too cute. Isaac felt like he finally understood the girls of West Wind Brigade. The two of them remained like that for a moment more, before Isaac spoke up again, changing the subject.

"So it's been about a week since they left, the villain and his guardian."

"Ah.” At Isaac's words, a weird look flashed across Soujirou’s face, like he just had remembered something important that he didn’t want to. “Yeah. That's right..." He went back to nibbling his cookie, with far less gusto this time. Darkness lurked in his expression again. _Dammit! What did I say this time?_ Isaac had just managed to distract Soujirou and cheer him up but the kid was regressing. He tried again.

"Kind of too bad we didn't get invited to go! Round Table meetings have been quiet lately. But then, I guess it would've looked suspicious if a ton of leaders suddenly disappeared without telling anyone. And Krusty’s still missing too."

"Mm.” Soujirou mumbled in agreement. “Someone needs to look after the city after all..." Isaac was panicking now, trying desperately to steer through this depressive minefield of an atmosphere and return the conversation to more lighthearted things. He searched frantically for a topic to distract with Soujirou again but he couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"Yeah, still though! It's been a long while since the Black Sword Knights have been on a proper raid! And one of the new raids for that matter... It seems like this raid that glasses villain went on kind of just appeared out of nowhere. I'll bet it's great. Probably the reason the expansion pack came out in the first place.” He was talking fast now and he knew he sounded like an idiot, but the words were unstoppable now and kept spilling out of his mouth like vomit. “When was the last time you were on a high-skilled raid? It's probably been awhile right?"

Soujirou replied, "Oh, you kn-know." A loud gasp of a hiccup interrupted his words. "Probably not sin-since before the Noosphere went live." _Oh no._

"Whoah, shit, hey! You look genuinely upset! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine-"

He started tearing up, for real now, and big fat teardrops rolled down his cheeks, plopping on his chest.

“Oi, Soujirou, talk to me! You're not making anything better by bottling it up. What is it? You feel sick? Sometimes alcohol does that, even if you haven’t had much…”

“No, I don't feel sick I'm just- _hic-_ I don't know.” Soujirou's cup teetered in his hand and Isaac quickly reached over to take it away before it spilled in his lap. He put it on the end table and turned to Soujirou. Without getting out of his seat, he dragged his armchair around until they were face to face. He was so close now that their knees touched. It sent a jolt of euphoria up Isaac's thighs, which Isaac immediately felt guilty for. How he wanted to wipe the tears off of Soujirou's face.

“Listen,” Isaac said quietly. “I know people joke all the time about 'drowning their sorrows' in beer or ice cream or whatever, but, you know, that never really works. It almost always makes it worse.  If you need to talk, really, just say so. I'm all ears.” He slowly laid a hand on Soujirou's knee in an awkward attempt at reassuring him. He didn't know if it was socially okay or if it invaded Soujirou's personal boundaries but, well, it just felt like the right thing to do.

“I don't.” Soujirou offered after a minute of sniffling and hiccupping and trying to calm down, clearly trying to keep his voice steady. “I don't need to talk it out. It's nothing really. You're right. It's probably just the alcohol. I...” He choked on the words he was hesitant to say.

“Sou...”  Isaac unconsciously started rubbing his thumb a little over his thigh. He didn't know what to say. He was so bad at this, comforting people and getting them to open up.

Soujirou, however, seemed to be encouraged by the contact, and leaned his face against Isaac's chest and heaved a great single sob. Within seconds, Isaac felt a warm wetness soak into his shirt. _Finally. He's letting go._ Isaac awkwardly put his hand on Soujirou's head and let his fingers run over and under his hair. _Soft. He's so soft..._ Isaac reached out with his other hand to wrap it around Soujirou's shoulders and comfort him. _I want to hold him, I really want to hold him._

“It's so lonely, Isaac-san...” He mumbled into Isaac's chest.

“Hm?” Was he actually going to talk about it?

“It's lonely without Shiro-senpai.”

_Oh._

“Things feel so stagnant without him here, like there's no goals for us to work for. I... I wish he was back.”

 _Oh._ Isaac felt his arm automatically go limp around the kid's shoulders. His hand stopped rubbing his head.

How did he not see this coming? Souji was always all over that glasses villain. He practically threw himself at the enchanter's feet and was always, _always_ sticking up for him during meetings. Isaac cursed his natural single-mindedness. It should have been so obvious and yet... Well. Now he was just ashamed at the disappointment he felt now. He felt badly about it, but right now he didn't think he could handle another minute being in the same room as this kid. Maybe it was time to send him home...

Except he couldn't. The kid was drunk, and though Akiba was an incredibly safe place to walk around, even at night, there was still a chance that Soujirou would lose his balance and hurt himself or pass out in the snow and freeze. Sure Isaac could walk him home but... He _really_ didn't want to get his boots on and go outside. It was so warm by the fire in his room. And, even though the kid in front of him was breaking his heart a little, he was still here with _him_. Here he was, burying his face into _his_ chest for crying out loud. Not Nazuna, not one of his multitudes of female guild members, and definitely not Shiroe. _Him_. Regardless of the circumstances, it was really hard not to enjoy the intimacy of this moment.

Another silent moment passed. Isaac held Soujirou close, still massaging his head. He thought that maybe now was the time to put Soujirou to bed and call it a night before he got depressed as well and things got too weird. He wasn't aware of how tightly he was starting to grip Soujirou until he started to twist a little in Isaac's embrace. Yanked out of his thoughts and brought back to the present, Isaac loosened his grip a little so Soujirou wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but then he saw what Soujirou was doing and balked at the sudden turn of events. He was now rubbing his head against Isaac's hand. It had been subtle at first and Isaac hadn't noticed right away, but Soujirou was now unmistakably nuzzling his head into the palm of his hand. This was _really_ too much!

Soujirou rubbed this way and that, like he was trying to get every inch of his head pet. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the touch. His head rolled one way and then his face was cupped in Isaac's hand. Soujirou stopped there and sighed, raising his eyebrows, which gave him an expectant sort of look. Reflexively, Isaac curled his thumb under Soujirou's jaw and scratched it gently.

“Mmmmmm...” Soujirou hummed, his eyes closing.

"Oi, what are you, a cat?"

"Hmmm... Well, the girls at West Wind are always telling me I act like a cat... or a small dog..." He wiped the remaining tears from his face, and laid his head in Isaac's open palm, smiling serenely. “It's a little embarrassing, really. They like to play tricks on me a lot.”

"Do the girls in your guild always pet your head like this?"

"Well...some more than others. It happens a lot. Not sure why..."

"Tch! It's because yer hair's so damn soft!” Isaac removed his hand from under Soujirou's head, startling him as he fell forward from the sudden lack of support, and ruffled the kid's hair. “Maybe even softer than a girl's hair!"

"Hey!” Soujirou grabbed at Isaac's wrist, trying to stop the ruffling. “I doubt that. Girls are pretty soft, you know."

"Have you even touched a girl."

"Well I get hugged all the time..."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Soujirou laughed and pulled Isaac's hand down to his cheek, holding it gently and looked up at Isaac. “Don't be jealous, Isaac-san, you know you have a special place in my heart.” The playful smirk was back.

 _“_ Why you little-” _This kid's yanking me all over the place. It has to stop. This has got to stop now. I don't know how much longer I can hold back._

"Hmmmmm~” Soujirou hummed loudly over Isaac’s protests, ignoring the knight's indignation and pressed his face back into his chest, still holding onto his hand. Finding himself placated by the humming, Isaac grew quiet and gently brushed Soujirou’s bangs back. His forehead was warm to the touch.

"What is it now?"

"You were right."

"About what?" Soujirou tugged his hand back down around his ear. It was impossibly soft.

"Even though the heat is blasting and there's a hot fire going, I'm still cold." As he said this, he let go of Isaac’s hand. Soujirou pulled back and Isaac released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He thought he was safe as Soujirou stood up, hopefully to stretch and then possibly leave, but then he stepped forward, putting his hands on the arms of Isaac’s chair and lifted one knee after the other onto the seat, straddling Isaac on either side of his lap.

"Hey! Just wait a sec- What are you doing??"

"Just wanna... get warm..." He scooted forward in the seat, pressing his body flush against Isaac’s and burrowed into his neck, jolting Isaac and causing his hair to stand on end.

"Hey, wait a second-"

  _Shit. Not good_. _Not. Good._ If things were risky before, now they were outright dangerous. They were snowballing down a slippery slope and Isaac knew he’d have no strength at _all_ to stop Soujirou or himself if this continued where it felt like it was going.

 “I'm glad you're here, Isaac-san.”

 _Don’t say that to me. Don’t get my hopes up. Not when I’m holding you like this_. But he didn’t voice any protest, and Soujirou kept on cuddling and rubbing up against. His legs relentlessly brushed back and forth against Isaac’s thighs, causing all sorts of nerve reactions to the friction. The kid just could not seem to stay still.

Isaac didn’t know what he was going to do. All this squirming around was stirring up feelings and desires he tried so hard to push down all the time. Soujirou’s weight felt like it was increasing by the second and Isaac’s body was on fire. He could feel blood start to tingle up his thighs and deep down he knew the worst would happen if this didn’t stop right now. Soujirou pressed up against Isaac’s stomach and there was no way he wouldn’t feel it if something were to…happen.

But then, as if in answer to a prayer Isaac hadn’t said, Soujirou went still. Had he finally gotten comfortable? Still, Isaac found himself disappointed yet again. The selfish side of him had been enjoying all the nuzzling.

Soujirou turned and pressed his nose into Isaac’s neck. Hot air puffed out, stimulating his skin and Isaac felt his own breath catch in his throat. He didn’t think his body could be any more tense and then-

“Ah.” A small gasp escaped from his lips. He felt the distinct, undeniable touch of lips brushing across his neck. There was no stopping a physical reaction this time. Isaac was beyond all hope of control now and one huge shudder ran down his spine all the way down to his knees. It was over. It was all over now. The kid had definitely felt that.

Preparing for the worst, Isaac said nothing. His shoulders were stiff as a board. He was waiting. Waiting for the inevitable, when Soujirou would back off of him in disgust and awkwardly excuse himself, never to speak to him again. That was the only way this scene could possibly play out. But he felt a change of pressure at his neck and reflexively let out another strained groan. He could not believe what was happening.

Soujirou had started kissing at his neck.

Then licking.

Then sucking.

The affection was not unwanted by Isaac. He hadn't realized until now how badly he had been craving physical affection, not from Soujirou specifically but in general. But he was so taken aback that he didn't know what to do. He felt what was happening, but he couldn't believe it.

His hands laid uselessly at his sides, afraid to touch anything, but now that Soujirou had initiated contact like this, the fear had abated a little. Slow and unsure, Isaac reached out and placed his fingers ever so lightly on Soujirou’s shoulders, sliding them sinuously down his back, passively trying his hardest to get him to move more. Soujirou shifted his butt slightly on top of Isaac’s legs, but was too focused on lapping at Isaac’s throat to notice his subtle encouragement. When Isaac’s hands slid down even further and came to rest lightly on top of his butt, he heard a small gasp, and Soujirou stopped.

_There we go._

In between kisses, Soujirou leaned back a little and gazed down at Isaac through hazy, half-lidded eyes. His lips were slightly ajar and smeared a little with his own saliva. It should have been illegal for a guy to look this debauched. He looked like he was going to lean in for more but, seeing the blank, slow look on Isaac's face, Soujirou seemed to realize exactly what he had been doing and snatched his hands back. His face grew panicked and he started to apologize immediately.

"Um. I’m- I'm so sorry, Isaac! That was... really... um..." Looking everywhere but at Isaac’s face, his embarrassment was obvious, and he was definitely still buzzed. He'd only had a couple drinks but he was clearly already physically relaxed. The drink had colored his face and, coupled with his ruffled hair, made him look very frazzled... and very cute. He blinked rapidly from the ceiling to the floor and left to right, still convinced he could escape this now awkward silence that had now formed between them. "I think, maybe, I should go now. I’ll just. Um…" He twisted in Isaac's lap to move away.

"No. Wait. Come here." Isaac grabbed Soujirou’s wrist and reached around the back of his head, forcing him to face him properly. "I... just..." He pulled Soujirou close and leaned forward. Isaac felt Soujirou's breath before anything else. Short, hot, and choppy, Isaac cut it off completely and pressed his lips to Soujirou's.

The kid's lips weren't soft. They felt chapped here and there, but they were hot and wet from eagerly necking him just moments before. Isaac's heart was beating in his chest. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what was going on anymore. He had never kissed a guy before, and especially never a guy this much younger than him. But five years was fine right? They were both in their twenties after all. God. A younger guy. A  _drunk_ younger guy. Would this really be okay in the real world? As all this crossed his mind, he didn't see Soujirou's arms circle around him and hold tight around his neck. Not expecting that, he jerked back. Soujirou’s eyebrows crinkled with worry.

"Isaac?" The reflection of fire dancing in his eyes made them look even bigger and brighter than they already were. They were scared and unsure and Isaac wanted nothing more than to kiss that feeling away forever.

He felt stupid for pulling away so suddenly. "Ah. Well. I just wanted to say… You should wait for the buzz to wear off... before you go."

"Haha, yeah. I guess I should." Soujirou agreed, and he leaned back in, catching Isaac’s lips in his again. His arms draped around Isaac’s shoulders, he slid his hands up the back of Isaac's neck and threaded his fingers into his hair, then pulled them back, holding Isaac’s face in his hands, kissing him over and over again. Within seconds, his kisses became more frantic. Their lips weren’t aligned perfectly anymore and it was starting to get messy. Soujirou opened his mouth to take Isaac’s bottom lip between his and tugged hard with his teeth. His whole body pulsed and they grabbed each other tighter.

It felt possessive. Isaac loved it.

Isaac grabbed Soujirou around the ribcage, steadying him and sliding his hands down his waist again and over his hips until his fingers found Soujirou’s butt again and, this time, squeezed him hard, right through the fabric.

“He-hey!” Soujirou bucked backwards into Isaac’s grasp and then forward again, grinding in Isaac’s lap, causing him to hiss.

“O-oi, there! Be careful! You’re gonna-”

But there it was. There was no suppressing it anymore. Isaac was hard, and his erection was poking skyward through the thin flannel, brushing insistently against Soujirou’s butt. But it didn’t matter anymore, as he wasn’t alone. Between his stomach and Soujirou’s, a second stiffness grew, and Isaac couldn’t help but be relieved.

“Looks like someone’s happy after all.” Isaac quipped, pulling Soujirou forward in his lap, squeezing Soujirou’s hard-on between them. Poor Soujirou whimpered quietly but still remained composed. Mostly.

“Right back at you, _stiff pants_. I – mm! I always knew you _wanted_ me.” Soujirou shot back, recalling a conversation they’d had months ago, but the harshness of his reply was lost completely in the deep blush on his face, as Isaac grinded softly against his gouch.

Isaac grinned. “Oh? And what would you say if I said I did want you, after all?” Isaac snaked a hand up one side of Soujirou’s back and over his shoulder, gliding over his covered neck to pull at his thick scarf. He was more than willing to tease the kid and bring some jest back into the atmosphere. “What would you say if I said I wanted you right here, right now?” He tugged the scarf loose as he spoke, unknotting it and pulling it off completely, revealing the pale skin underneath. Untouched and usually hidden by the scarf, it was the very definition of enticing. He slid his fingers under the neck of Soujirou’s kimono and slowly, agonizingly, slid it off, exposing his shoulder as well. It looked delicious, and Isaac wanted to bite so badly.

“Well?” Isaac hovered over his neck, his mouth open and ready to bite, when Soujirou found his voice again.

“Well, I’d probably do a little something like this-“ and he rolled his hips and ground _hard_ into Isaac’s lap. It was absolutely unfair and absolutely perfect. What a dick.

“Ungh! Why you-“ But Soujirou wasn’t finished.

“And then, maybe I’d stop for a second and just…” He did exactly what he said, and stood up on his knees, depriving Isaac of that incredible, hot pressure, and waved his butt around his lap, grazing ever so lightly against Isaac’s crotch. “And then I’d rub against you like-” Grabbing the back of the chair on either side of Isaac’s head, he pressed right up against Isaac’s stomach and rolled his hips. With Soujirou pressing and rubbing his erection against him, Isaac found himself unable to move, completely transfixed. He was impressed with the kid’s honesty and unexpected shamelessness, and, surprising himself, he also found himself wanting that dick somewhere else. Grabbing Soujirou’s butt and slowing him down to a calmer pace, Isaac questioned him again, trying so hard to restrain them both.

“And after all that? What then?”

Soujirou sank back down into Isaac’s lap, nestling perfectly into Isaac’s crotch. He hesitated for a moment but looked up and met his eyes directly.

“I would ask you to take me, Isaac-san.”

“Really?” Isaac leaned forward, resting his chin on Soujirou’s shoulder, and whispered into his ear. “And is that, maybe,” he blew on the sensitive cartilage, “what you want? Right now?”

“Ah! Y-yesss!” He exhaled. “Yes. Please. _Now._ ”

_I win._

“Well. This _is_ rare. Soujirou Seta asking _me_ so nicely. How can I say ‘no’ now?” And Isaac wrapped his arms around the kid, kissing him firmly and confidently this time. With that permissive order, Isaac was free. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Soujirou’s lips. Soujirou was more than happy to let him in. He opened up his mouth and Isaac shot his tongue right in. Their tongues bumped and Soujirou laughed, but Isaac shook it off and slid his tongue right under and around, savoring the taste he’d been craving for longer than he’d ever admit.

He sure hoped Soujirou was enjoying every second of this as much as he was. Soujirou’s mouth was so hot and so slick, their breaths mixed together in one hot mess and it tasted so good. He had to get closer. Their lips were already pressed together as hard as possible but Isaac wanted to kiss harder. He was already as close as he could get but he wanted to get closer.

Their hands were everywhere on each other, rubbing up, down, and all around, neither could stay in one place for long. Sensing Isaac’s hunger, Soujirou tried to grind harder into Isaac but when he did his knees banged the back of the chair.

"Ow!" He grunted, breaking their kiss.

Isaac sank down and mumbled into Soujirou’s shoulder. "Maybe,” he pecked absentmindedly at Soujirou’s collarbone, “we could lie down.” He didn’t phrase it as a question. “Might be less painful that way." Isaac tilted his head up and kissed his jaw. “Yeah?”

"Yeah..."

“Alright then, hold on.” Soujirou obediently locked his arms around Isaac’s neck and his legs around his waist. Isaac hooked his hands under Soujirou’s butt and lifted, diving back in to continue their kiss, unable to stop himself. He wasn’t surprised to find that the kid didn’t weigh much at all, and he carried him effortlessly across the room to the bed, not once letting their lips pull apart.

Isaac’s leg hit the bed and he turned around, sitting down. He let himself fall backwards and laid them down. His head hit the pillow and he rolled them on their sides, getting comfortable, but he didn’t loosen his hold on Soujirou. He was completely wrapped up in the kid, and Soujirou in him. There were no obstacles now. Isaac pressed his thumbs into Soujirou’s hips and rubbed in circles, causing Soujirou to jolt and rut uncontrollably against Isaac’s thigh. He tried, and failed, to mask his high-pitched moaning with loud breaths.

He pressed his hands up against Isaac, gliding across his chest, and dragged them down his sides, stopping at the bottom of Isaac's shirt and hooking his fingertips underneath. Soujirou was still being shy and he traced hesitantly around Isaac’s hipbones, unsure of what to do now. He had been nervous ever since he realized the reality of what he and Isaac were doing. This had to be Soujirou’s first time doing anything like this and Isaac felt for him, but he was also growing impatient, waiting to be touched properly. He kissed his way up Soujirou’s cheek, stopping at the top of his forehead and leaning back.

“Souji.” Soujirou didn’t look at him at first, but Isaac cupped Soujirou’s jaw in his hands and tilted his face up, encouraging him to meet his eyes. “What do you…want…?”

“I- I don’t… know…” He bashfully bit his lip. Was it any wonder this kid attracted harems? “Can’t you help me out here? You seem to know…exactly what you’re doing here.”

 _Hah!_ If only he knew. If Soujirou acted this cute all the time, life would be perfect. He would have no complaints. But then, Soujirou without his teasing and snark… He wouldn’t be Soujirou anymore, would he?

His hand still on Soujirou's neck, Isaac slipped slowly into Soujirou's kimono. He pushed it off the other shoulder and leaned in to peck at the crook of his neck, biting lightly at his skin and returning the favor from earlier.

Isaac really did not know what he was doing. Everything he had done so far had worked the same on girlfriends past, or at least it seemed to have. But now that clothes were beginning to be shed, he was at a bit of a loss. How was he supposed to know what would feel good for Soujirou? He supposed that he could just do to him what he’d want done to himself, but something about that idea sounded half-assed and lazy to him. Either way, he was going to have to bluff his way out of this one. His dignity depended on it.

“Alright then. But pay attention. Let me know if you don’t like anything or, well, if ya do.” Isaac felt Soujirou nod understandingly into his neck.

The hand that wasn’t trapped under Soujirou wandered down his waist. He slid his thumb over Soujirou’s hipbone and pushed slightly into the soft skin through his pants and Soujirou bucked into his grasp. He dragged his finger tantalizingly under the waist of Soujirou's hakama, coming to a stop as his finger came to rest over the knot of cloth that held the pants up. He looked up at Soujirou for an OK.

“Can I…?”

Soujirou nodded but couldn’t help rolling his eyes a little. “Of course. Don’t be shy _now_ of all times, Isaac-san.”

Isaac grumbled but continued. Having permission, he slowly pulled the tie loose, not once breaking eye contact with Soujirou. He was still red all over, but couldn't look away from Isaac’s piercing gaze, like he couldn't believe what was happening between them in this moment. Finally the knot was untied, and Isaac started to slide Soujirou’s hakama slowly down his legs.

"Lift your hips a little."

"'Kay."

Isaac shoved it the rest of the way down, catching the fabric at the bottom between his toes and yanked it off with his feet. Soujirou landed back on the bed with a small “hmf!” and with the impact rolled over on his back. He was still half-wearing his kimono, which was tied about him, though Isaac had already pushed it down his shoulders, and it was high time the rest of it came off. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he rolled over and straddled Soujirou’s lap, leaning over him on his forearms and kissing him as he reached for the tie at Soujirou’s side. Before he could pull it loose, however, Soujirou’s hand flew out to grab his wrist.

“Wait.”

Isaac waited.

“Let me see you first.”

Isaac paused for a second, suddenly embarrassed again, but he acquiesced. “Ha-ha, well if you say so…” He sat up and reached down, crossing his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. He twisted himself a little as he did this, making a show out of himself. Soujirou had better have appreciated it.

He saw Soujirou’s mouth waver and fall open a little. “You like what you see?” He teased. Soujirou didn’t bend to the teasing, but sat up himself and, starting at Isaac’s waist, ran his hands up along his sides. He circled around his chest once, twice, thrice, grazing his thumbs around Isaac’s nipples before looping his arms around his neck and pulling Isaac back to him, destroying the need for any further talk on the matter. Isaac sank back onto his hands and knees, lying down again, resting his forehead against Soujirou’s as they broke apart and breathing in his hot air once more.

Not needing to hold back anymore, Isaac refocused on undressing Soujirou the rest of the way. He pulled the kimono off his shoulders completely and down to his waist, exposing his chest and stomach. Soujirou’s arms were now free from the fabric restraints, and Isaac set out to touch every inch of new skin. He finally pulled on Soujirou’s obi, the only garment left that preserved his modesty, and the kimono fell away. Soujirou was completely bare before him.

Or not.

 _Holy shit._ Isaac couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really seeing this right now?

“Holy shit,” he said, out loud this time.

The kid was wearing a fundoshi. An actual, real fundoshi.

"Are you serious."

"What?"

"You're actually wearing one of these.” He gave the twisted waistband a tug. You're really one hundred percent into this samurai thing, aren't you?"

"SHUT UP, ISAAC." Soujirou moaned and covered his eyes, leaning away from Isaac.

"I can't believe this."

"Arrrgghh just go away!!"

"Haha, no, no don't get embarrassed. It's kind of...really sexy… Actually." He slipped his finger under the waistband and rubbed Soujirou's hipbone. "I think maybe I'll leave this here for a sec."

He kissed his way down Soujirou's body and sat back on his heels. He paused when he, at last, came face to face with Soujirou's crotch. There it was, the obvious, menacing bulge pushing through the white fabric. Terrifying. He had never been this close to a guy's dick before. But if pleasing a guy was anything like pleasing a woman, he knew he'd have to forge through the fear and just go for it. 

He leaned down and kissed around Soujirou's crotch, making like he was teasing Soujirou, but he was still afraid to actually go for it. He licked hesitantly at the skin under the top of Soujirou’s waistband and the bulge under the fabric twitched underneath his jaw, caressing his neck. He froze and gulped, but the thought of the face that Soujirou might make if he really did this re-motivated him. He was desperate to make this kid melt.

He scooted down a little more and aligned his face properly with Soujirou’s crotch. Counting backwards from three, he bent down and dove right in. He nuzzled the stiff bulge through the cloth with his nose and inhaled. The smell was overwhelming.  He’d forgotten how strong the smell of sex was. Despite his earlier misgivings, he was thoroughly intoxicated now. Needing more, he opened up wide and mouthed hotly around Soujirou’s dick, causing Soujirou to gasp out and jolt in his hands.

Going down on a guy was definitely different than going down on a girl. For one, it was a lot drier. The only wetness came from the saliva Isaac was smearing all over Soujirou’s underwear. More obvious was the fifth appendage that Isaac was attending to.  It was hot, big, and hard. As far as dicks went, it felt modest in size, but as Isaac mouthed around it he wondered whether he could actually fit the thing in his mouth.

 _Girls who do this regularly are superheroes…_ He thought idly, though he was actually starting to enjoy this. He pulled away enough to check on how Soujirou was doing and their eyes met accidentally. The sheer intimacy that came with that gaze embarrassed Isaac a little, but Soujirou’s face was red and adorable and full of want, his arms limp at his sides. He was really letting Isaac do whatever he wanted. Soujirou glanced down to his crotch and back to Isaac’s face, an expectant look in his eye.

“Hey, Isaac-san, are you going to…?” He was too shy, or too cocky maybe, to finish the rest of that sentence.

“Hmph. Why don’t you just shut up for a second and we’ll see?” He offered grumpily. He knew that if he wavered even slightly the kid would see right through him and the teasing would come back full force. Leaning back down to Soujirou and giving the stiff bulge a kiss, he curled his thumbs around Soujirou’s waistband. “Though I definitely think-” He started sliding the undergarment down his hips. “-That it’s time-” It slid over the curve of his butt. “-This came off. Don’t you think?” Isaac slid the fabric all the way down Soujirou’s legs, picking it daintily off his ankles, and tossed it far away.

Soujirou was officially naked, and Isaac could regard him properly.

His body was small and slim, but unsurprisingly fit. His level-92 label was definitely not just a status. The muscles on his chest and arms were tight and they flexed as he squirmed underneath him. They looked a little strange coupled with his round, youthful face but at the same time seemed to compliment him well. Isaac let his eyes travel down the expanse of his torso, taking in the rest of the scene before him. His eyes lingered on Soujirou’s stomach, which rose and fell with each shaky breath, before he came back down.

Relief sure was an emotion he was experiencing a lot of tonight. Soujirou had felt so big and _there_ when Isaac had been kissing his dick before and he’d been sure it was going to be an intimidating size. But here it was, standing before him, and it wasn’t too big or scary after all. It couldn’t have been more than seven inches and was actually slightly smaller than his own. Fully exposed now, it twitched in the lukewarm air of Isaac’s room. It wanted his attention, and, by God, Isaac was going to give it to him.

He kissed the tip hesitantly. Then, making a decision, he slipped it between his lips and bobbed down one inch and back up.

 “Ah!”

He bobbed down two inches.

"Mmmm!"

This was the most fun he’d had in weeks. Better than any raid he’d ever been on, he’d gamble. Seeing Soujirou become completely undone beneath him was the ultimate privilege. How long could he possibly drag this out? Deciding he’d teased him for long enough, he took the plunge and slid all the way down on Soujirou’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. _Dammit!_ He had been so sure he’d be able to take the whole thing. He’d wanted to show off and make like he wasn’t a total novice at this, but it just wouldn’t fit.

It didn’t matter though. Isaac knew it wasn’t about how much you could take in. It was about what you did with what was in your mouth. And if he knew what he’d have liked, then how hard would it be to reciprocate on another guy? Isaac started to move again and his efforts were immediately appreciated. He dipped up and down slowly, pulling back every so often to lick up the shaft and suck on the top half, making sure it stayed wet and slick. As he slid his mouth all over the length of Soujirou’s penis, he felt a hand brush up against his head and fingers thread into his hair, gently digging into his scalp. _Good._ It felt _so_ good. He wanted to make Soujirou pull even harder, and he increased his speed, tightening his mouth around the base. It worked and the hand in his hair gripped suddenly and pulled hard.

"MmmmMm! Stop! Isaac. Wait. I'm going to-!"

Isaac complied. He was really enjoying undoing Soujirou like this, but he didn't want it to end for them just yet. There was still so, so much more to do.

Isaac slid a hand under Soujirou’s back, grabbed his shoulder, and rolled them over, pulling Soujirou down for a kiss. Running his hands over the kid's head, his fingers found the band holding his long, soft hair back and pulled it all the way out. He relished the feeling of the silky strands sliding over his hand, absentmindedly bringing them to his lips and kissing them as he closed his eyes and inhaled.

“Do you like my hair, Isaac-san?” Isaac remembered himself and the hair fell out of his hand as he embarrassingly struggled to find a response.

“I- Um- Well, it’s soft, y’know? Uh…” The wanton, panting expression on Soujirou’s face slid all too easily into a smirk and he knew that whatever control he’d managed to take was completely gone. Well. It was nice while it lasted.

Soujirou chuckled softly. “Well, thank you for the compliment, Isaac. But you know, don’t you think it’s time I got to see you? It’s a little embarrassing, being the only one naked.” He licked his lips.

“R-right,” Isaac mumbled and started to pull down his pants but Soujirou’s hand shot down and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Wait.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, annoyed.

“Let _me_.”

A chill ran down his spine and Isaac knew that this was probably a bad, bad idea, but he was so horny, and Soujirou was so cute. And warm. And sexy. Hoping that he wouldn’t regret it later, and figuring that he could stop Soujirou any time he wanted, Isaac nodded dumbly in response. He wanted to see what the kid would do.

 Satisfied with Isaac’s compliance, Soujirou started to kiss along Isaac's body, licking and nibbling on Isaac’s nipples, actually getting them hard. He kept kissing his way down until he got to the waistband of Isaac’s pajama pants and kissed at his stomach. Shuffling around on the bed had caused Isaac’s pants to hike up quite a bit so his balls were squashed between his leg and the seam of his pants. He really hoped Soujirou would have the courtesy to get rid of his pants as soon as possible.

Luck was on his side tonight because Soujirou then dipped his thumbs into Isaac’s waistband and roughly yanked his pants down. He grunted as his pants were pulled over his dick, none too gently, and down to his ankles. He kicked them the rest of the way off and Soujirou crawled, a little _too_ slowly, back up to him where his erection stood straight up unashamedly, and settled himself between Isaac’s legs, putting one foot on either side of his hips. Right then and there, a single beam of moonlight happened to come in through the window, casting a ray of blue light right over his dick in the darkness, completely illuminating that sole part of him for Soujirou to see.

“Ah. That’s a nice view.”

He wanted to die. He wanted to die so much, but Soujirou had other plans. He put his hands down on either side and scooted back up Isaac’s legs and stopped at the top of his thighs where he sat down. Tentatively, Soujirou reached out to Isaac’s dick with one finger and ran one light stroke from the bottom to the top.

“Whoa. That is so soft!”

“I’m sorry, what?” Was he soft? _Humiliating!_

“I mean your skin, here. It feels just like velvet.”

“What the hell, Souji.”

‘I’m serious!” He took Isaac’s penis in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the middle and gave it a squeeze. Isaac’s grunted and bucked involuntarily. He’d been waiting for so long to be touched and was extremely sensitive. “You feel so nice…” He started rubbing his hand up and down, massaging his dick between his thumb and his fingers. He wasn’t too rough or too gentle as he took care in his strokes. It was almost perfect.

“Does that feel good, Isaac-san?” Soujirou looked at him and Isaac looked back. He was waiting for a signal. For anything. For any sort of positive reinforcement at all. The tension between them thickened and Isaac conceded.

“Yeah…  It’s great…” He trailed off, unable to say much more as Soujirou increased his pace. It was hard to focus on anything else when he was being cared for like this.

“I wonder what that would feel like…”

“Wha-”

“Let’s see…”

Soujirou scooted further up into Isaac’s lap until their hips bumped each other. Their dicks were trapped between them now and the heat was too much.

“Souji, I-“

“Hang on a second.”

He reached between them with both of his hands and, gathering his dick in one hand and Isaac’s in the other, brought their dicks together in his palms. _Oh my God._ The new sensations that came with it were almost too much for Isaac to bear but then-

“Boop!”

If Isaac didn’t think he’d get in trouble with the guards, and how humiliating would it be if they came now, he would have strangled him.

“You little shit.”

“I’m sorry! Sorry! I couldn’t resist! You looked really into it though…” He moved his hands up and down, squeezing here and there, and creating friction as their dicks slid around each other. Not good. Not good at all. He was getting close again but Isaac was selfish and completely unwilling to let them finish and the moment end.

Soujirou started to kiss more at Isaac's neck, as he stroked them both, when Isaac ran his hand over the curve of Soujirou’s butt and into the cleft. Pulling his cheeks apart, he ever so subtly slid his finger down and traced light circles around his asshole.

Soujirou twitched and dropped their dicks in surprise. "W-wait," he said in between long pants of breath. 

“I’m sorry, is that no good?”

“It’s not good or bad, I dunno. I’ve never really, _you know_ , not even to myself.”

"Sounds like this a night of quite a few firsts, isn't it?" Isaac teased. Soujirou puffed out his cheeks in a pout that was too adorable to ever be even close to threatening.

"It's no big deal. I've kissed boys before," he said haughtily, squinting to the right with undeserved pride in his eyes.

"Hahaha, maybe. But, have you done this?"

In he pushed his finger, just an inch. Soujirou gasped.

“Ah- Isaac. That’s-”

“Shh,” Isaac assured. “Just relax.” He spoke as if he had any idea what he was doing, but the truth was, he’d never even touched this area before sexually. He didn’t want to cause Soujirou any discomfort, but he knew he couldn’t just stay still. Slowly, he started to pump it in and out. Isaac watched his face carefully. Soujirou's eyes were screwed up, as he tried to adjust to the feeling.

 _I wonder what that feels like anyway. It doesn't seem like it'd hurt_ that _much but his face is a little..._  
“How does it feel?”

“I don’t know…weird, I guess?”

“Want me to take it out?”

“When you pull out, it feels like I’m pooping.”

“Okay, ew. I’ll take it out.” Isaac obliged and pulled his finger out, gently but quickly, reclining back on his elbows. Soujirou exhaled in relief and leaned back on his hands, taking a breather.

"Y'know, yer usually so quick to tease me whenever you get the opportunity but yer pretty quiet tonight. You keep switching between cocky and submissive, I can’t tell what you’re thinking at all."

Soujirou stiffened atop Isaac’s lap. "That's! I mean-"

"I can't imagine how relentless you'd be if you were used to doing this sort of thing."

"Hey!!" Soujirou smacked Isaac on the back of his head. His mouth in a slanted pout, he looked down at Isaac through narrowed eyes. "How am I supposed to know what you like and don't like?"

"You don't." Isaac moved in to suck at Soujirou’s collarbone.

"You just. Gotta. Guess." He grunted between sloppy kisses.

"Well then.” Soujirou grabbed his shoulders and pushed back. “You seemed to like this a lot."

He pushed Isaac down to the bed and fell on top of him. He necked Isaac for a bit, but didn’t stay there for long. Gazing at Isaac with mischief in his eyes, he slid his tongue down Isaac's body, running over the length of his dick and swirling it around the base. He took the head in his mouth and plunged, taking in the whole thing, and sucked hard, roughly twisting his head this way and that, effectively giving Isaac the best head he’d ever had. He wanted to let Soujirou knew how amazing this felt, but he could hardly get out any sound past his labored, focused breathing, let alone any actual words.

Soujirou didn't stop there, and pulled off to bend down further and started lapping at his balls. He took them in his hand, sucking on them one at a time and tried to fit as much of them into his mouth as he could. He squeezed Isaac's hip with one hand and rubbed the space between Isaac's balls and his asshole with the other, all while deftly going back to attend to Isaac’s cock with his mouth.

With effort, Isaac finally managed to get a sentence out. "I thought you hadn't been with a guy before."

Soujirou slid off of his cock with a loud _slurp_. "I haven't."

"Then how do you seem to know-” He interrupted himself with another groan. “-Exactly what you're doing?"

"Just guessing - like you said. Copying you…doing what I want. Trying to move things along."

Soujirou continued licking down that sensitive stretch of skin under his balls and spread Isaac's ass with his thumbs He kissed inside his thighs and on his butt. He pulled his cheeks apart and Isaac thought there was no way he was going to go for it. But then, to Isaac’s surprise he flicked his tongue at the skin around Isaac's asshole, and ran around it in circles. He licked lightly up and down several times before pulling back again.

"Hey... Isaac."

"Huh?" This was really starting to feel good.

"Can you, um. Flip over for me?"

"Uhh."

"I just wanna try something."

"Sure?" He phrased it as a question, but he hoisted himself up anyway and turned over, settling on his knees and elbows.

Using his other fingers to grip Isaac's ass, Soujirou lifted his butt in the air and dove right in. Having better access, he was lapping a lot harder now. Around and around he swirled the tip of his tongue, switching it up every few seconds pressing his tongue flat against Isaac’s ass in short intervals.

"Unh. Unh. Holy-" He grunted. He almost wanted Soujirou to stick in his whole tongue, or his whole dick.  _Almost_. But as good as this felt, he still had a shred of stupid pride, and fear, left, and he didn’t think he could handle melting in front of the kid like this.

"Alright that's enou- unnh!" He couldn't hold back another groan as Souji poked his tongue in one last time. He reached behind him, blindly grabbing Soujirou's wrist, and yanked Soujirou, who yelped, from behind him and dragged him back up.

"Why don't you just, come back up here for a bit, huh?" He leaned on his elbows on either side of Soujirou's head, cradling his head in his hands and rubbing Soujirou's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Ah, but Isaac I was just licking down th-"

"I don't care," he said, and he all but smothered Soujirou once more. Hands were everywhere. Reality blurred around them both and Isaac never wanted this moment to end, but Soujirou had been so hot inside. He needed more. Isaac wanted so desperately to feel that heat surrounding his cock. He decided to make a move.

He rolled them over Isaac reached back and pulled both of Soujirou's legs over his shoulders. Soujirou was so much shorter than him that the backs of his knees didn't quite reach up high enough to neatly rest on his shoulders. He craned his neck and kissed Soujirou's ankle. Soujirou shuddered as Isaac traced his fingers up and down his thighs again.

 Isaac started rubbing their dicks together, grabbing them both, just like Soujirou had, but his hands were bigger than Soujirou’s were and he could actually work them both. Up and down, he slid his hand slowly until Soujirou cried out.

“Mm! Shiro…sen…pai!”

 _No._ Isaac’s hands fell down at his sides. He sat back down on his heels. He felt a prickling in the corners of his eyes. _Shit_. _Not now._

"I ain't gonna put it in," Isaac said quietly.

Soujirou looked up at him incredulously and cocked an eyebrow.

"Um. What?"

"I'm not gonna put it in," Isaac repeated himself, audibly this time. _It's not right._ _I'd feel like I was cheating you out of what you really want_. “It'll hurt probably anyway."

"What?? No way!! You've already got me worked up all the way and now you're not gonna deliver? I don't think so!" Soujirou whined and rubbed his ass on Isaac's dick.

Isaac winced with lust at the contact, but controlled his desire and held himself back as best as he could. He rescinded any notions he had of this kid still being innocent.

"Seta..... I know you don’t want this. Every other sentence that comes out of your mouth is about that damn enchanter. You're not fooling anyone, especially not me."

Soujirou frowned.

"Isaac, really, I'm not a kid. You don't have to pity-"

“You just said his name.”

Soujirou blanched. “I- No. I didn’t-” His eyes started to water and his hands flew up to hide his face. “Isaac, I’m. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean…”

Isaac already felt like crap but seeing Soujirou freak out in this state made everything three times worse. The kid’s legs shook slightly as he heaved, trying to hold it all in.

What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to make him feel better, to tell Soujirou that it was fine and it didn’t bother him? He felt like he shouldn’t lie, but he didn’t see any way out of this situation without reassuring him in some way. Now their professional relationship was riding on their actions as well. If Isaac didn’t rectify this fast, all future Round Table meetings would surely be absolute hell. He was ready to swallow his personal feelings if it would smooth this over.

“Souji. Soujirou, look at me.” Soujirou didn’t move an inch, but his legs fell down from Isaac’s shoulders.

“Oi. Seta. Put your hands down.” Isaac grabbed his wrists and dragged them away from his face.

Soujirou’s eyes had turned red fast. His wet cheeks shone in the dim light and his mouth hung open mid-sob. He took a breath, trying to figure out what to say next.

“What do you want to do?” Isaac fought to maintain his composure, but he had a feeling his eyes still might’ve betrayed hurt.

“Whaddyou mean?” Soujirou was stuffed up now, and his voice came out nasally and slurred.

“I mean,” Isaac exhaled, “do you want to stop? Should we just stop before… well, and just… pretend this didn’t happen?” Soujirou just looked at him, waiting for the rest of the sentence. “Or do you want to… continue?”

Soujirou blinked twice, biting his lip. “You’d really still want to continue, after I slipped up that bad? Really?” He still wasn’t looking Isaac in the eye.

Isaac climbed off of him and rolled back onto the bed, leaning on his hand and giving Soujirou some space. “Hey, come on, that wasn’t so bad. It’s not like you called me bad at sex to my face.” He picked at his ear lackadaisically and flicked a nonexistent crumb.

Soujirou stopped mid-sniffle and giggled in spite of himself. “Has that actually happened to you before?” He also leaned on his side and started to return to normal.

“Wellll,” he tried to get away from the subject of his past, “not _really_.” He rolled over facing away from Soujirou. “It wasn’t much of a… uh, well, whatever. This and that. Never mind.” He felt Soujirou scoot closer from behind him until he was pressed against Isaac’s back.

“Somehow that sounds exactly like you, haha,” Soujirou breathed against his shoulder. Isaac’s eye twitched and he flipped back, bonking Soujirou in the head.

“Ow!”

“That piece of info doesn’t leave this room got it?” He sighed. “And don’t go feeling guilty for crushing on that glasses villain. God knows you’re not the only one in the game who does.”

“I, what? I. Pfft, you think, I like? I don’t…like…” How in the world did the kid think he could still deny it?

“I mean I understand, he’s an excellent tactician after all. He really cares about the subtle nuances of battle and political sabotage. Kinda cute too, right?”

“Isaac! Stop it!!” Soujirou beat small fists on Isaac’s chest, but Isaac refused to relent.

“The glasses are sexy, right? You think he’d be a top? Or a bottommf-!”

Soujirou squashed Isaac’s face between his hands and pulled him towards him at ramming speed, smashing their mouths together and, effectively, shut Isaac up. He held them there until he felt like Isaac had gotten the gist, and he pulled back, looking Isaac in the eyes.

“I said that’s enough.”

Isaac’s face softened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
Soujirou brightened up immediately and kissed at Isaac’s neck. “Anyway… Weren’t we in the middle of something?”

“You little- So you _do_ want to continue?”

“Isaac,” he pressed his groin up against Isaac’s hip. He was still, unbelievably, _very_ hard. “Do you feel that?” Oh he felt that. “It’s your fault, and I want you to get rid of it.” He kept kissing Isaac’s face and hooked a naked leg around Isaac. “Please?”

“Well if you’re sure,” Isaac said as he grabbed Soujirou and rolled him back on his back, sitting between his legs like before. “Let’s keep going then.”

“Good.”

"And you know,” Isaac pulled each leg back over his arms. “You don't have to count this as your first time. No one stuck each other, after all." Soujirou blushed furiously at Isaac's blatant vulgarity and tried to retort.

"I told you, I don’t care about that!" Soujirou's frustration seemed to evolve into something that sounded like relief. He screwed up his face in a defiant pout, but soon let go and the lines of indignation faded from his face and he looked down. He spoke again after a few seconds. "But, would that really," his voice was much quieter now, "be okay?"

"I think we can figure something out," Isaac reassured, chuckling softly.

Soujirou smiled in return, then focused. “Okay. So… how are we going to do this exactly? I don’t really…”

“Just give me a second, I think I might have something I can use…” Without breaking their position, Isaac awkwardly leaned over, reaching for the nightstand, taking Soujirou’s lower half with him. “Sorry, hold on.” He fumbled with a bottle next to the lamp, finally grabbing it, and leaned back.

“Hope you don’t mind smelling like armor, this stuff is really supposed to be for fixin’ the squeaking but, well… I think it’ll work just fine. Right?”

“I don’t care anymore, Isaac, just keep going!”

Isaac stroked their dicks together a few more times before he leaned back, and unscrewed the cap.

“It might be a bit cold, just a warning.” He wasn’t sure where to put oil first, or how much really, but he figured Soujirou’s penis would be a great start. He poured a little in his hand and started stroking Soujirou, spilling a bit on the sheets. It dribbled down his crack and Soujirou trembled at the tickling sensation.

It was hard to focus, as every time Soujirou twitched from Isaac’s strokes, he grinded Isaac between his own hand and Soujirou’s thigh. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Both of them were so close already. But then-

“Ah.” Isaac got an idea. Figuring he’d just wash the sheets himself after all, he tipped the bottle upside down and started liberally pouring it all over Soujirou’s crotch and his. When they sufficiently soaked, he threw the bottle to the side, freeing both his hands to rub all over Soujirou’s thighs, spreading the oil everywhere. He laced his fingers this way and that, under and over his balls, and where thigh met hip. Finally he came back to himself, making sure he was wet enough. He was.

He ran his hands, dripping with oil, under Soujirou’s butt, pulling him close and leaned over Soujirou until they were face to face.

“You ready?” Soujirou

Soujirou nodded. “Just go,” he huffed.

“Alright.” Isaac held Soujirou's thighs in his hand, putting his cock between and squeezing them tight around himself until he felt hot pressure surrounding him completely, and thrusted.

It was even better than he’d thought it’d be. The lubricant heated up with the friction they created, and added to the blindingly good sensation encompassing him. In and out he pushed. Soujirou tried to hold back sounds, but strained, high-pitched grunts and moans still slipped from his throat and Isaac saw his fingers dig into the sheets. He tried to focus on Soujirou’s face. He wanted to see every expression the kid would make as he rutted against him, building up to what he really hoped would be a sweet release, but the feeling was so intense and so good that he kept closing his eyes to focus on that.

Wet slick sounds emanated from the motions and every squelch turned Isaac on even more. Soujirou looked to be in ecstasy. His teeth were grit shut, but his mouth still open, betraying moans and gasps with every thrust. Everything was slippery and raw and the air was absolutely saturated with the smell of sex. Nothing else existed outside the two of them.

Isaac felt himself tensing up deep in his balls and he knew he was almost there. He wanted to be close. He wanted to be as close as possible to the kid when he came. He leaned down again, bending Soujirou almost in half, and covered his open mouth with his own. Soujirou was slow on the uptake, but he managed to return the kiss, and slid his tongue around Isaac’s desperately.

“Mmf, Soujirou,” he swallowed Soujirou’s breath and spit and pulled back. “’M close again. I’m gonna come are you- Are you there yet?” He slowed his thrusting a bit just in case but Soujirou replied quickly.

“Oh, oh I’m there. Please. Isaac. Go, just go.” It was all Isaac needed to hear. Without hesitation, he sped up his pace. With every thrust, they moved toward the headboard. The bed was creaking very loudly now, but the thought of being heard by anyone was so far from Isaac’s mind. All he knew was the building pressure, the heat, and the heavy air around them. He felt his balls tighten deep within and he knew it was over.

“Gonna come, I’m gonna come!” He managed to warn Soujirou.

"Unh, Isaac! Name. Want you to- say my- name..." Soujirou exhaled. He had been holding his breath without even realizing.

"What?" 

"‘M so. So close. P-pleeaase..."

"Sou… Sou! Ngh. Come! Soouuu!"

Soujirou climaxed first, his body going rigid as he finally shot thin, translucent streaks onto his stomach, with Isaac coming only seconds behind him.

He knew it was a huge load. He felt cum shoot out for at least five seconds, he thought he’d never stop orgasming. But it did fade. After taking him over completely with a huge rush of heat and pleasure, the world faded back into view at last, and he breathed again.

He looked up at Soujirou, just to double check that this had been real. It was the best he’d ever felt in his whole life and he needed to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

And it wasn’t. He looked up, and two big, round, blue eyes looked right back at him. Soujirou was heaving, trying to catch his breath but he was smiling. _Smiling_. Sighing with relief, his head fell into the crook of Soujirou’s neck and he gave it one last kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered so quietly he didn’t know if Soujirou would hear it. It didn’t matter.

Finally they both relaxed, letting go of each other and Isaac rolled off of him, back onto his side of the bed, giving the kid space to breathe.

They lied there for a time. Not saying anything to each other, but just breathing and cooling down. Not that Isaac really had anything to say to him right now but one of them would have to speak up eventually, right?

Isaac looked at Soujirou. He was on his back and his eyes were closed, his face impossible to read. He’d obviously just been through a lot, physically, and needed more time than Isaac did to return to earth. The longer Isaac stared, however, the longer he took in Soujirou’s adorable face, the sulkier he felt. Ahis gloom grew, the afterglow disappeared, but he forced himself to sigh it off anyway and hoisted himself off the bed.

“Where’re you going?”

“Hold on a second.”

He walked over to his bathroom, not bothering to cover himself, and leaned over the sink, trying to rationalize what just happened.

 _You can't let yourself get yanked around by someone younger than you. He's just a kid_. Isaac needed to get through this. He was the older one here and he needed to be mature. _I don’t care how pretty he is, or how much you enjoy being around him or talking to him. I don’t care how jealous you are of that damn enchanter. Pull it together, man. You’re a_ man. _Act like one._

With his resolve strengthened again, he wet two washcloths, and wrung them out. He walked back out to the room, picked Soujirou's discarded haori off the floor and brought it over to the bed, tossing it and a wet cloth on his side of the bed.

“Here, clean up.”

“Oh.” Soujirou reached for his jacket first, putting his arms through the sleeves and being very careful not to get cum on it. He started to wipe at his stomach. “Thanks.”

“You can just put the washcloth on the floor when you’re done.”

 “M’kay.”

Isaac stayed standing as finished wiping himself, then got back into bed, not bothering to find any of his clothes. He sat back against the pillow and the headboard, pulling the sheets up to his waist and crossing his arms.

 _Dammit, it got quiet again_.

“Was it at least good?”

“Eh?”

“Was it good? Did it feel good?” Isaac leaned forward, gesturing vaguely with his hands again. “I wanna know… You came but… I wasn’t sure…”

"Of course it felt good, dummy! That was probably the best I’ve ever felt in my- Wait.” He pushed his pillow next to Isaac’s and scooted up next to him. “You've never been with a guy either. Have you, Isaac?"

"O-oi what do you think you’re talking about?!" He felt himself start to sweat. _Shut up, kid_.

“You’re just as new to this as I am.”

Isaac gaped and tried to respond with as much dignity as he could. “Yeah, well, it’s not like I ever confirmed or denied anything about my past relationships, or whatever. Y’know? Ugh.” He rolled over, facing away toward the window.

"Well, it's a good thing you got this little thing under your belt now.” Warm skin pressed against his naked back and a small arm reached around his chest.

“Excuse me?”

“There are a few guys who would die to be in my place right now."

Isaac rolled and gave Soujirou’s shins a swift kick.

“Ow!! What, it’s true you know…”

"Shut it. It's not too late to kick you out." He was starting to get sleepy again. The world was getting fuzzy at the edges and he inched closer to Soujirou, wanting nothing but the warmth that was right in front of him.

“Heh. I guess you wouldn’t want to hear about that kinda stuff anyway.”

He reached over and pulled Soujirou close. “Of course not. Why would I wanna hear about any of that when I got you right here?” Isaac kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. “Right?”

Soujirou blushed but he wasn’t uncomfortable. He settled into Isaac’s embrace and leaned their foreheads together. “Heh, you make a great point.”

“Yeah…” He was going. It was all dark now.

“Good night, Isaac-san.” Isaac received a blind peck on the lips.  
“Night, Sou.”

And with the last of his consciousness, he pulled the covers over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote another can't-sleep-at-night story! Um. I can definitely say I wasn't expecting to write more than 14,000 words when I started this but I kind of got carried away!
> 
> I love these two so, so much if you've ever read the first couple volumes of the West Wind Brigade manga you'll know why. I have spent so much time in my head plotting and theorizing what their relationship would be like if they ever became intimate and I always wondered how they'd get together and I actually came up with this idea back in 2014...! But then at some point I, regrettably, deleted what I'd written so far and then a year later I remembered this story and decided to rewrite it from scratch, and I'm so glad I did- it was a lot of fun!
> 
> I'm so sorry though, I kind of really put off continuing my SouShiro fic to finish this one- I just couldn't move on until this one was done since I started it right after the last one- but 2nd semester of senior year happened and then I've been job searching and applying since graduation it's been an absolute nightmare. 
> 
> I almost didn't post this because I've technically been working on it since December and when you work on a single one-shot for that long you start cringing at the whole thing, but! I really wanted to give this ship content- it's such a fun quirky little pairing. They're really great for writing sassy dialogues. I definitely want to write for them again- after I finish the SouShiro fic I promise chapter 2 is being worked on right now, since life has finally calmed down. I'm a little scared to come back to it after so long (every time I get a kudos notification I get a tiny guilty heart attack) but I really do want to finish it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! ヾ(･ω･ )


End file.
